Weird Happenings......or is it just....luv
by krysCMM
Summary: READ FLUFF>>>R/T.....R/R please


Rory walks into class and sits at her desk. She opens the text book and begins reviewing. Tristan is already sitting at the desk next to her.)  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Tristan leaned over near Rory's desk.  
  
"Why do I always do what?" She asked with an annoyed face.  
  
"You know, read. Don't you ever get sick of it?" He sat back in his chair now that he had her attention. Paris glared at her from the other seat next to her.  
  
"I enjoy it. Why do you always do 'that'?" She flipped the page in the book and kept reading.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not following." He smiled at her.  
  
"Why do you always have to pester me?"  
  
(Mr. Medina, their teacher, walks in and puts his briefcase on his desk. He looks at the class.)  
  
"We're going to be partnered up today reviewing for the next test. Complete these worksheets and read the chapters as many times as you feel necessary for you to actually learn something." He begins to pass out the worksheets. "You will be partnered up with the person sitting to your right."  
  
Rory looks at Tristan. "Great." She says sarcastically. "I'm with you."  
  
Tristan smiles at Rory. "Aint it great?" He laughs. They pull their desks together and she opens her book again. She writes her name on the top of the worksheet and puts her hand on her head.  
  
"Um......... how is this going to work?" She asks herself. "Got it. How about we do our own work. You know pretend to work together. That's it. Now I am reading. Don't bug me." She starts reading the book and fills in the first answer on the sheet.  
  
"Well, I don't think that's fair to me. Now, if I was paired with someone else, I wouldn't have to do all the work by myself. And seeing as how I didn't pick you as a partner, I should still not have to do it all for myself. Partners work together. And that's what I intend to do." He pulled Rory's book in between both of them and copied down her answer on his paper. "Now. What is this about?" He smiled at her. she couldn't help but laugh at the stupidness of her classmate. "Hey, at least we got a laugh, we're going somewhere with this!"  
  
(Later at Luke's diner)  
  
"I rrreeaallly don't want to go to my mothers house tonight!" Lorelei complained to Rory for the fifth time since they got to the restaurant.  
  
"Mom, we have to. Grandma wont ever let us miss a Friday dinner. Its the deal, remember. It wont be that bad." Rory took a bite of her cheeseburger and looked at her mother. "Hopefully you and Grandma wont kill each other before dessert!" They laughed.  
  
Lukas comes over with more coffee. "It looks like you two are having a good time." He pours more coffee for Lorelei and give Rory another soda.  
  
"Oh, delightful!" Mom smiles "How is your afternoon Luke??" She asked.  
  
"No so good." He looked around. "I'm working." He actually smiled and left.  
  
"I love to make him squeal!" She chuckled.  
  
"That's only because you love to see EVERYONE squeal and because you like him!" I whispered so Luke wouldn't hear me.  
  
"Rory Gilmore! I do not like him!" She whispered but then smiled. "Well, maybe just a little bit. Ughh, you know me TOO well! Lets get out of here!" I smiled at her.  
  
"And I love to see you squeal!" We got our coats and walked out.  
  
(At the Gilmore Mansion in Hartford)  
  
"Rory, why aren't you eating your peas?" My grandmother asked me. I looked up from my plate.  
  
"Um..... because I don't like peas." I looked back down at the wad of vegetables and potatoes on my plate. I really wasn't hungry. I was thinking about school. Tristan in particular. I don't know WHY I was thinking about him. I just had a weird feeling at school when we were working on the assignment together. We were going to be working together for three more days before we would have a test and not have to be partners together. I actually enjoyed working with him!  
  
"Well, Rory, you should like peas, everyone likes peas." My grandmother put her fork down.  
  
"I don't like peas!" My mother chimed in.  
  
"Lorelei........" Grandma gave her a look.  
  
"And neither of us ever liked peas. Can we please drop this. And don't make her eat them, or we'll both throw up!" She smiled at me. I gave her a smile back. This was the beginning of another Lorelei and Emily fight.  
  
"Well, I think we are done in here. Lets move into the living room for alittle while." Grandpa tried avoiding the argument that we all knew was coming. We all got up and moved into the living room. We all thought that the argument was not going to take place, but Grandma kept at it.  
  
"Lorelei. Why must you always do that to me. I know what is right for you and your daughter and I want to make sure my only grand daughter eats and gets everything she needs to be healthy.  
  
I had to get out of there. "Um...mom, grandma, grandpa, I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Okay, honey. Don't be long." Mom smiled at me. She knew I didn't want to hear another Gilmore- Gilmore fight and I knew that she wasn't going to let her mother tell her what to do with her daughter. I got up and walked out of the house. I really didn't know the neighborhood, so I just started on the sidewalk. I figured that I'd just go around the block and come back.  
  
I was on the other street when I seen a boy walking down the street in a coat. He had the hood on, so I didn't really see who it was. I just kept walking. I passed him and kept walking. I heard him stop behind me. "Rory?!" I recognized the voice.  
  
I turned around. "Tristan?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Tristan?!?!?!" I repeated.  
  
"Yea.............. What are you doing here?" He asked. I walked towards him. He took off the hood and looked at me.  
  
"My grandparents live on the other street and I was going for a walk to get away. How about you?" I couldn't believe that I was seeing him out of school.  
  
"I live right down the street." I couldn't believe that he lived near my grandparents. "I was getting away too."  
  
"Oh." I looked down at my shoes. I felt that feeling of approval when I was with him. I felt the same way at school that day.  
  
He lifted my head with his hand and made me look him in the eyes. "Why are you acting weird?" He asked. " I never seen you act this way, around me anyways."  
  
It was true. It was weird. "Um....." I didnt know what to say. I scanned my mind for what to say. I didnt find anything so I just stood and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Rory............" He stopped and looked away. Than soon he looked back into my eyes. "Rory, I really do like you. And well.............................. I know that you and Dean just broke up....."  
  
"Tristan........" I did the same as he did. "Tristan, I'm weird because today in school I felt weird. I was actually having fun with you. And well, I feel weird now. I dont know what it is." I looked back at my shoes but lifted my head so I could look into his eyes. I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
There was a short silence. "Really??" He asked. I just nodded. "Rory................. I really would like to ask you out. But I dont wanna be turned down. I really have to know what you're feeling. "  
  
I didnt know what to say. I was over Dean, and I was having feelings for Tristan now. I thought and thought about what do say. I couldnt find anything to say to him. I stepped forward closer to him. We just stared into each other's eyes. I moved in and kissed him. He kissed back after the shock of what was happening. I felt tingles all over my body. I knew that my feelings for Tristan were for real. This proved it. After a good kiss, I pulled away and looked at his expression.  
  
"Does.................does this mean......... that you say 'yes'?" He asked. During the kiss he had put his hands into my open coat and on my waist. He still stayed there. I didnt mind, I liked being in his embrase.  
  
I smiled at him. "I guess!"  
  
He laughed excitedly and hugged me. "I've been waiting sooooo long for this moment. You dont even know. He kissed my cheek. I'm so beyond happy."  
  
"Maybe, I'll enhance your happiness!" I kissed him again. After it was over, I looked him the eyes and told him that I had to start back, or my mother would be worried. He told me he'd walk me. We walked hand in hand silently towards the house. We were just enjoying the feeling of each other's warm hand. Pretty soon, sooner than I expected. We reached the Gilmore Mansion. It was time for 'goodbye'. "Well, this is where I leave you." I said and broke the silence.  
  
"Yup, I guess so. So when am I going to see you again?" he asked. I could tell he didnt want the answer to be 'Monday'.  
  
"I'll call you." I smiled and gave him a 'goodnight' kiss and went inside. I looked out the window and seen him wave and leave. I couldnt beleive that I kissed and was going out with Tristan DuGrey! My mom quickly entered the lobby with her coat on arm.  
  
"Hey honey, we are leaving." She opened the door.  
  
"Well shouldnt i say goodbye to grandma and grandpa?" I asked. I could tell they had a bad fight.  
  
"No." She answered. I closed the door behind me and headed to the car.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of this  
  
(At the Gilmore House)  
  
"So, Rory, where did you go?" Her mother asked her. "You were gone kinda long."  
  
"I just went for a walk........." She trailed off.  
  
"RORY!!! Tell me tell me tell me!!" She pulled on Rory's sleeve and jumped up and down like a little kid.  
  
"Oh, fine....... I was on the other street, because I was going around the block, and someone called my name. I turned out that it was Tristan from school..." She began explaining when her mother interrupted  
  
"THE Tristan?!?!? The big shot Tristan?!?!"  
  
"How many Tristans are there?" Rory looked at her mother, who just shrugged.  
  
" Right, right, keep going." Lorelai sat down on the couch next to her daughter and was really interested.  
  
"Well, we talked and well, he kissed me. And the thing that freaked me out, was that I enjoyed it. And, he asked me out."  
  
"Well, what did you say?" Lorelai pressed.  
  
"I said Yes!! Can you beleive it?? I said yes to Tristan DuGrey!"  
  
"NO, I'm stunned! Well what now??" She asked. "Are you sure that you're totally over Dean??"  
  
"I really dont know. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Night mom." She got up and went to her room and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and thought about Tristan. I was not a dream.....it was for real. She and Tristan were officially a couple. She didnt even think about Dean. She had strong feelings for Tristan, stronger than she had ever had for Dean.  
  
There was a noise from her computer, someone had instant messaged her. She got up and sat down at her desk and looked at the screen. The username read: "TDhottie" It had to be Tristan.  
  
TDHottie: "Hey Rory. Its me Tristan." He typed. She just stared at the screen for a minute. "Are you there Rory?" He went on. Finally she typed.  
  
RorCoffee: "Yeah, sorry....Hey Tristan." She didnt know what else to write.  
  
TDHottie: " I missed you." She again had a trouble with her words. What was she going to write back.....That she missed him too?  
  
RorCoffee: "Thank you."  
  
TDHottie: "You didnt miss me?" He asked. Somehow she knew that was coming.  
  
RorCoffee: "Sorry, I did, but this whole thing is just sinking in. You know. I dont really know what happened tonight......."  
  
TDHottie: "Yea I know what you mean. I didnt think that you'd actually say 'yes'"  
  
RorCoffee: "So, did you want me to say no?'' She asked. She made a face at the computer.  
  
TDHottie: "NO!!! NOWAY!! I really really like you Rory. Dont get me wrong. I wanted you to say yes. I have been wanting you to say yes for as long as I remember. There's just something about you that makes me go crazy." He was really pouring out his feelings.  
  
RorCoffee: "Thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
(At the DuGrey house)  
  
Dean sat back in his chair and just looked at their conversation. He still couldnt beleive it was true. He was going out with Rory Gilmore.  
  
He wrote back to her:  
  
TDHottie: "You know that it's all true. Do you think we could meet for lunch tomorrow?" He asked her. There was a silent moment. She didnt reply right away but soon enough there was another message for him.  
  
RorCoffee: "Um...... yeah, sure. Where would we meet? You know I dont live where you do. "  
  
He quickly began typing. He didnt care if he had to walk all the way to her town just to see her.  
  
TDHottie: "Ill meet you somewhere in your town. I'd go anywhere for you."  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, Rory was in tears. He was really a gentlemen and she liked him more and more ever message he typed.  
  
RorCoffee: "Oh, Tristan...................." She began....but stopped. "I never knew how nice you were. How sweet.......I know a good person." She typed.  
  
TDHottie: "Thank you. You're all that too. Plus beautiful! Will you meet me?"  
  
RorCoffee: "Yes, I'll meet you! Could you meet me at my house and than we'll go together! I have to go now. Bye"  
  
TDHottie: "Bye! I'll miss you!" And Rory got off at that.  
  
|The next morning, I woke up excited about what was going to | | |happen that day. I was going to have lunch with Tristan DuGrey!| | |It wouldn't have excited me a few days ago, but today, I felt a| | |smile come to my face. I got up from my bed and checked if | | |Tristan sent me anymore messages after I went to sleep last | | |night. It said no new messages. I felt some disappointment, but| | |that vanished as soon as I remembered what was going to happen | | |later that day. | | |I went into the kitchen and found my mother was already up. She| | |doesn't usually get up before I do. I usually have to pry her | | |out of bed. | | |"Hi Honey!" She said cheerfully with a big grin on her face. | | |"Mom, am I actually seeing you?" I asked rubbing my eyes. | | |"Yup!!! Are you proud!?!?!?" She smiled and got up to pour me a| | |cup of coffee. | | |"Yes, I'm ecstatic..."I sat down and drank my pre-poured | | |coffee, that Lorelei set out for me. | | |"So, what are YOU doing today??" She asked. | | |"I'm going out to lunch with a friend." | | |"Oh, a friend.......is it Tristan by any chance?" She pushed. | | |"Yea Mom." I gave her a look that said that I didn't want to | | |talk about it. She quickly got the picture and got up to put | | |her cup in the sink. | | |"WELL! Incase you'd like to know, I'm going to lunch too! Don't| | |worry, not to Lukes!" She smiled at my shocked and miserable | | |face. Having my mother there while I was there with Tristan | | |would KILL me. She'd totally embarrass me in some way, shape or| | |form. "I'm going to Max Medina's house for lunch.....and I have| | |to stop by at Sookie's house, so I gotta go. Bye honey!" She | | |kissed my forehead and scrambled out the door. | | |I sat back in my chair and looked around. What was I going to | | |do while I waited to go for lunch? I was too excited to do much| | |of anything. But before I had to think of something, the phone | | |rang. I picked it up and sat down on the sofa in the living | | |room. | | |"Hello." I answered. | | |"Hey, miss me?" Tristan practically sang into the phone. | | |"Tristan?!?" | | |"Yup.....I was bored here at my house, so I decided to call you| | |up. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked secretly | | |hoping the answer would be no. | | |"Oh, no. Actually I was just sitting around thinking about our | | |lunch today." She was getting comfortable on the couch as she | | |listened to Tristan talk. | | |"I was actually just thinking the same." She smiled as she | | |waited for him to comment. | | |"Well, it is very nice to know that I am thought about." She | | |could feel him smiling on the other end. | | |"Ditto." She laughed. "Seeing as how we still have a long time | | |before our lunch, what are we gonna do?" She asked laying down | | |on the couch. | | |"I'm not sure......" | | |"Come over and study before lunch?" She asked him. "We can | | |study for our Shakespeare test and than we can go to Luke's for| | |lunch." She suggested and waited for Tristan's answer. | | |"Sounds good." He answered. | | |"Do you need directions to my house?" She asked. | | |"No....I got it." He hung up the phone and was on his way to | | |her house. I couldn't believe that Tristan DuGrey was coming to| | |my house. I too nervous to do anything. But in ten minutes, | | |when I heard him pulling into our driveway, I got excited and | | |started running around trying to make everything perfect. When | | |I was down to fluffing up the pillows I stopped. "What am I | | |doing?" I said aloud. "It's Tristan!" I laughed and made my way| | |to the door. | | |"I thought you weren't going to answer it for a minute there." | | |He laughed as I opened the door and stared at his wonderful, | | |muscular body. He knew I was checking him out, but he just | | |seemed very amused, he didn't acknowledge it at all, which I | | |was VERY greet-full for, I would have been sooo embarrassed if | | |he had. I let him in and he stood waiting for me, since he had | | |no idea where to go. I just looked out the door quickly and | | |dropped my jaw at how great he looked. He stood rubbing the | | |back of his neck when I turned around and smiled at him. | | |"So...." I started motioning him to follow me through the house| | |and to the living room. | | |"And finally she speaks!" He said dramatically and threw his | | |hands up in the air. | | |"What?!?!" I looked at him confused. | | |"I didn't know if the cat actually DID get your tongue!" He | | |laughed at my face and sat down. If he was a little bit | | |nervous, he was hiding it well! | | |Soon the nervous mood was broken and they were studying and | | |than talking about everything but Shakespeare. | | |"Rory, you know that I can't resist a pretty face!" They were | | |talking about a movie that had just come out that Tristan | | |wanted to see. Angelina Jolie was in it and he was saying how | | |he couldn't resist a pretty face and...... He leaned in and | | |kissed Rory. | | |"Tris...?" She said after he pulled away and smiled that SHE | | |didnt pull away. | | |"I told you I couldn't resist a pretty face!" He smiled even | | |wider and kissed her again. | | 


End file.
